User blog:John Pan/SZC-10
SZC-10 Someone once said, “When one gun doesn't cut it, get two.” The Asians go for ten. Crew Composition *Driver *Gunner *Commander Sensory The main gun gets a computer-assisted binocular day/night optical targeting system (able to directly function as an optical coincidence rangefinder), a thermal sight, and a radar rangefinder. Also has target lock-on capabilities. The commander gets a 360-degree panorama sight, complete with thermal view. The driver gets a normal periscope and a commercial radar range detector in its rear. A North Star “北斗星” friendly-tracker is standard. Upgrades None. Armament Type 1202 (1) In the SZC-10, the original Gatling howitzer/gun is belt fed from a stock of 60 shells. The SZC-10 keeps a massive stock of HEDF shells—a tandem HEAT warhead with a secondary fragmentation sleeve. Fires 3-round bursts. Triple-H 76 Pod (4) To effectively counter armored threats, the SZC-10 carries two Triple-H 76 ATGM pods on either side of its turret. Each pod carries three HEAT-76 ATGMs, able to be fired one-by-one, two-by-two, an so forth, minimizing waste of ammunition. Each HEAT-76 missile consists of a supra-caliber 120mm ECCM-assisted active-millimeter seeker, a 5kg tandem-HEAT warhead, and a robust 76mm dual-grain rocket (and guidance system). Iron Guard (2) The Iron Guard sentry systems mounted on the roof of the SZC-10 get Type 502 14.5mm HMGs. Allows for completely automatic anti-infantry capability, and it's already got the Opteron chips to make sure that no civilians are harmed. Upgrades HARM-76 As a counter against radar targeting systems, radar-seeking missiles, and generally anything that fires radar emissions, the SZC-10 can load two of its Triple-H 76 Pods with one HARM-76 each. They are brutally effective against incoming missiles using active-millimeter guidance, and are extremely effective at rendering enemy vehicles blind as well. 14.5mm SLAP To provide serious anti-tank firepower, the IPC picked up the PRC-era 14.5mm SLAP copy, and proceeded to produce them in large numbers—from high-quality ammunition manufacturers. Essentially mounting a “tiny” 12.7mm bullet's tungsten carbide AP bullet onto a plastic sabot, thus allowing it to fit into the case of a 14.5mm, the round effectively doubles its RHAe penetration. They are expensive, and mounted in the second ammunition feed, they can be switched on or off by the Iron Guard sentry with ease. Protection The SZC-10 gets hardened steel armor plating that allows light cannon rounds to bounce off. A bolt-on HIC Armor Module is standard, allowing it to survive 120mm APFSDS rounds on its turret face. Spall liner is standard. The SZC-10 gets a composite v-shaped hull to absorb the brunt of mines. It also packs a Fire Javelin ECM. The latest development in Asian tank hardkill ECM systems, the Fire Javelin is a high-powered Neodymium laser. Firing light in the 1.06 micron range (near-IR), it can effectively overheat a target missile/rocket's skin, causing it to fall apart in midair. Finding its targets via a hemispheric IR early-warning suite, intelligently picking them via its own supercomputer, and targeting them via an IR telescope and a radar, the Fire Javelin can find and destroy an incoming missile/rocket/shell up to 3 kilometers away. However, bad weather deteriorates it's firepower significantly. Upgrades Cage Armor A heavy aluminum cage can be applied to the SZC-10, wrapping all around the vehicle, with an independent cage for its turret. Vastly improves protection against shape-charge weapons, even able to counter tandem-HEAT threats. Laser Blinder Attaches a targeting LADAR to the roof of the turret, as well as two low-powered lasers. Upon detecting an light-based (between IR and UV, thank you) sensor, it fires a low-powered laser at the target to “dazzle” it, effectively blinding that sensor. Can also target missile seekers. Directed EMP Firer To counter guided weaponry and electronics in a battlespace, the SZC-10 can mount a directed EMP firer to the roof of the turret, allowing it to fry electronics at the range of 1 km. Forces units to stop fighting and swap out their busted fuzes. Mobility The SZC-10 runs on a Mazda M210B-MSP Wrankel rotary engine. The engine, plus two turbochargers, twists out 2,400hp. The engine powers the two treads via a CVT transmission, giving the 50-ton tank decent off-road mobility and a road topspeed of 120kmph. It can achieve such speeds driving backwards as well. Upgrades None. Category:Blog posts